1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycles, and more particularly to high performance motorcycles, and still more particularly to a lightweight aerodynamic motorcycle frame design having improved cornering and handling characteristics, an improved and safer frame configuration for a rider's feet, an engine suspension system capable of damping frame oscillations, and a rear suspension system that provides constant belt tension and exhibits constant anti-squat characteristics.
2. Background Discussion
Motorcycle designs are both art and engineering. Nothing delights the informed eye more than seeing mechanical and aerodynamic advantage embodied elegantly. That is what engineers and designers working collaboratively in the motorcycle world endeavor to achieve. Thus, the ever astounding futuristic designs rolled out annually by the major manufacturers are nothing if not high performance fashion statements. Simply put, they are beautiful. Yet, over the years improvements in performance have lagged behind improvements in design, and there remain many motorcycle performance characteristics calling for improvement. In short, the art is not perfected. The present invention is therefore not stingy in that regard, as it provides numerous advances in the art, and thus numerous advantages in design. They are described in detail herein.